Fang Yuan/Spoilers
(Note : This page is specific for people who want to know Fang Yuan's current progress in RAW. If reader want to contribute, please edit using term in current translation, if there is no term in current translation, please proceed with RAW term. Another point, reader can also comment in this page with no filter, full throttle with big spoiler Q&A, make sure do it in comment section, not in edit page.) Background Because of Fang Yuan's personality and experience, many Venerables and other Gu Immortals see him as a threat to their balance and control over the regions, which resulted in them trying to eradicate him before he became a Venerable that could pose significant danger to their influence. Furthermore, it was shown that Fang Yuan is fond of coming up with poems when inspiration strikes. After countless confrontations with Gu Immortals and Venerables, he had become widely knows by most as someone who is deceitful, sinister, evil, and cruel. These traits has been imprinted in all Gu Immortals mind over time, causing many to fear him. Most Gu Immortals do not have a good impression of Fang Yuan, considering how he acts and behave, but there are also many demonic Gu Immortals and outstanding Gu Immortals who sees him as an idol and worship him secretly because of how he can go against forces greater than him and struggle against fate. Even in the righteous clans and sect there are those who secretly admired how he march forward courageously, challenging powerful forces, advancing and retreating at will, and his shrewdness to plot against others. Currently, Fang Yuan has made great breakthrough in the history of the human race and is now considered as one of the 11 greatest humans ever existed. His name would be forever recorded in the human and variant human history. He is the most famous demonic Gu Immortal in the Current Era, and is known as the First Under Heaven Demon Monarch in all 5 regions and 2 heavens. Ability in Book 6 (Attainment of Great Dao) Later on in the story, Fang Yuan would increase his focus in every major dao school there is. # Great Master = Dream Path, Space Path, Metal Path, Wind Path, Cloud Path, Thunder Path, Information Path, Light Path and Sound Path. # Grandmaster = Blood Path, Strength Path, Star Path, Dark Path, Formation Path, Soul Path, Sword Path, Human Path, Wood Path, Food Path, Luck Path, Phantom Path, Ice and Snow Path. # Great Grandmaster = Stealing Path, Transformation Path, Rule Path, Qi Path, Flame Path, Wisdom Path, Earth Path, Water Path, Poison Path, and Heavenly path. # Quasi Supreme Grandmaster = Time Path and Enslavement Path. # Supreme Grandmaster = Refinement Path. Fang Yuan is making big progress on studying Heavenly Path and is currently the only one alive who is the most proficient at it. While there are still some remaining schools that Fang Yuan doesn't have much understanding of, such as Bone Path, Pill Path, Painting Path, Martial Path etc. Rank 9 Gu * Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus * Upgrade Refining Gu * Heavenly Mystery Gu * Heaven Web Gu Cultivation *Rank 6: Chapter 633 1018 *Rank 7: Chapter 1206 *Rank 8 : Chapter 1624 1772 *Rank 9 : Chapter 2206 Paragon Immortal Aperture Paragon Immortal Apperture originally is a vast space, up to 500 million acres. After frequent swallowing, transcends tribulations, etc., space has expanded more than 100 times, breakthrough 50 billion acres (200,000,000 km2)! chapter 2261 Inherited Not yet in english translation : *Purple Mountain True Monarch's Inheritance *#Legacy of lost Time Path *Food Path's Inheritance *Long Hair Ancestor's Inheritance *#Refinement Path *Dragonoid Race's Inheritance *Tao Zhu's Inheritance *#Law Path *Old Eccentric Tian Nan's Inheritance *#Refinement Path *#Qi Path in Ascending Heaven Plain *Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's True inheritance *#Stealing Life *#Refinement Path *Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's True Inheritance *#Soul Path *Red Lotus Demon Venerable's True Inheritance *#Red Lotus's Regret *#Time Path *Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable's True Inheritance *#Karma Divine Tree *#Cause Arrive *#Effect Depart *Primordial Origin Immortal Venerable's True Inheritance *#Qi Path *Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's True Inheritance *#Reckless Savage's totem of Transformation and Food Path *#Freedom Fragmented Transformation *Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable's True Inheritance *#Northern Plains Category:Venerables Category:Fang Yuan